1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a user interface that is operable to designate a print setting for a print job to be printed by a printing apparatus. The present invention further relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling a printing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing computer-executable instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the need for reducing the amount of printing paper used is taken into consideration, it is useful to perform printing on a back side of printed paper. However, if back side paper is used for two-sided printing or two-sided saddle stitch bookbinding printing, the result of a printed output may be dissatisfactory for users although the print processing is physically feasible. Therefore, it is desired to provide an appropriate method for preventing any failure in the print processing.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-215353, a conventional print setting generation method applicable to an information processing apparatus includes inquiring whether generated print settings are an infeasible combination of settings and, if the combination is infeasible, changing the infeasible combination to a feasible combination of print settings.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-236382, there is a conventional method for generating beforehand a complement processing rule to eliminate any inconsistency (conflict) between print setting items and updating display of a print setting generation user interface according to the complement processing rule.
The above-described conventional print setting generation method is limited to only determining whether the print processing is physically feasible. Therefore, the conventional print setting generation method is not effective to prevent a failure peculiar to the print processing using back side paper.